The First Part of Frenemies Is Friends
by JesusLover13
Summary: Gunther is feeling lonely when Tinka is spending so much time with Ty.


**This is my first Shake It Up fan fiction ever completed; so, I hope y'all like it!

* * *

**

Tinka laughed again. Loudly.

Ty grinned at her. "You like this movie?" he asked.

"Yes. It reminds me of a story that my grandmother told me in the old country," she replied. "Turn up the volume. I cannot hear this part."

Ty turned up the volume and put an arm around Tinka's shoulders.

The dude in the movie said something else funny and Tinka laughed louder.

Gunther, her twin brother, sighed, frustrated. He was sitting in the corner of the room at a table. Books and papers were spread out in front of him. He was holding a pencil. "Could you two please try to be a little quieter?" he asked. "I am trying to study so that I can pass my test tomorrow."

Ty held up a hand. "Not now. This movie is just getting good."

Gunther shot him an irritated look and went back to studying. He had never really liked Ty in the first place. He always thought of him as arrogant and selfish. Now, Gunther hated Ty more because he was dating Tinka.

Tinka laughed loudly again and hit Ty's arm, making him wince. She sure was strong. Gunther had never seen her smile that big. Not in a long time.

The movie they were watching just got louder and louder and their laughs weren't making it any quieter.

Gunther looked back up from his homework, unable to concentrate. "Can you at least make the volume quieter?" he asked.

"Oh, Gunther, if you cannot study here, why don't you go to your room?" Tinka asked, only glancing at him before turning back to the movie.

Gunther gave her a sad look; but grabbed his stuff and went to his room, anyway. He threw it all onto his bed and sighed. He couldn't believe that Tinka would ignore him like that. He could still hear the happy couple laughing. He knew that Tinka would never ignore him on purpose; but he also knew that Ty was just too cool for her to ignore. He opened his window and climbed out of it. He needed to take a walk. He pulled his sparkly jacket around him as he went out into the cool air.

Climbing down the fire escapes, he quickly made it to the ground. The street was busy, as usual. He didn't know where he was going; but he didn't care, either.

Leaves had fallen from trees and the strong wind was blowing. It was only the beginning of autumn and it felt like the middle of winter. He wouldn't have been surprised if it started snowing. Which, would have made him happier, considering that back in the old country, they never had any snow. But he had seen snow once since they had been in America, and it had amazed him.

He passed CeCe's apartment building and glanced over at the steps that lead into it. Rocky and CeCe were sitting there, talking to each other. They both had warm-looking coats on and they were both smiling widely as they talked. He hoped they wouldn't notice him. He didn't feel like their insults. Not tonight. He looked straight ahead as he passed them. Maybe they were too busy talking to notice him.

He had already passed the steps when he heard a voice. "Hey, Gunther," CeCe said, running up behind him.

He stopped walking and sighed. "What do you want, CeCe?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh. I just wanted to see what you were doing out here in the cold weather with a jacket instead of a coat to keep you warm," CeCe replied.

Gunther shrugged. "I just forgot it," he said. He looked over at Rocky who was standing on the stairs. "Your brother, Ty, is on a date with my wonderful sister. Did you know that?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah. Ty told me before he left that he was bringing over a movie for him and Tinka to watch," she explained. "What? You didn't want to watch it with them."

Gunther sighed. "It is not my date. It is theirs. I did not want to interrupt."

CeCe and Rocky nodded.

An awkward silence fell between the three of them and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. I have to go buy another betwinkler," Gunther finally said.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Rocky waved good-bye, but CeCe didn't say or do anything.

Gunther began to walk off toward the stores. He wasn't lying about the betwinkler, now that he thought about it. He really wanted a new one.

CeCe ran after Gunther. "Wait!" she called.

He stopped walking and turned back to her.

"Um... would it be all right with you if I go shopping for betwinklers with you?" she asked, surprising Rocky.

Gunther made a face. This was not normal behavior, especially not for CeCe. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked her.

She had no idea why. She had only wanted to, because she felt like that was what she should do. And because of how sad and lonely he'd looked. But she'd also said that she wanted to because she wanted to spend time with him. And it was weird for her to even think that. "I just want to hang out with you."

Gunther nodded slowly and Rocky couldn't believe her ears. "Okay," Gunther said. A huge smile crossed his lips. "I will show you the best betwinklers in town! You will love the ones I show you! They work very well!"

CeCe smiled and hooked her arm in Gunther's. They began to walk toward the store and Rocky ran to catch up with them. "Wait up, guys!" she called, still a little confused. "I wanna shop for betwinklers, too!"

CeCe smiled as Rocky joined them and they all spent the next two hours shopping for betwinklers, clothes, shoes, and other accessories.

* * *

**Gunther is awesome! So, let me hear a round of applause for him! ^_^ Well, if you liked it, please review! And thanks for reading it. =D**


End file.
